Many modern mobile communication devices include an address book, in which users may store personal contacts, including names, phone numbers, addresses, and other such information. In some instances the phone application on the device permits searching or looking-up of personal contacts. The search is typically for a match to the person's name.
In a retail context, it would be advantageous to provide for a mobile communication device and method implemented in such a device that quickly provides a user with relevant retail contact information and enhanced retail ordering options.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.